A Change Is Gonna Come
by FairsyGREYS7
Summary: A/U One act of kindess, can it lead to something more?


**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN GREYS ANATOMY (Think thats how you do a disclaimer)**

**A/N Tell me if this is terrible so i can stop writing, never done anything like this so i am abit nervous. **

7.57pm

Arizona stood at the nurses station staring firmly at her watch willing the final three minutes of her shift to hurry up so she can go back to her apartment for the first time in 48 hours. After another busy two day shift Arizona was all but ready to just fall into bed and sleep away the next day which fortunately she had off. A full day with no pager, no dying children demanding her immediate attention and most importantly no waking up before the sun had risen. The Peds surgeon loved her jobs but some days she needed to totally relax by spending a day in her pyjamas whist catching up on her programmes. Hearing footsteps from down the hall she turns her head left just as her close friend and co worker Teddy Altman shouted...

"Arizona! You, me, Joes, What d'ya say?"

"Don't know Teds, I think I'll pass" Arizona turns away from the cardio surgeon and hands the chart she had in her hands to one of the nurses behind the desk before checking her watch again.

8.01pm. Finally.

"Oh come on, one hour, two tops?" Teddy begs

Arizona takes a moment to consider the offer, she could wait another two hours for sleep right? After debating in her head she turns to Teddy who now has a hopefully look on her face, not being able to resist, the blonde finally agrees that spending a few hours with her best friend maybe just what she needs after a stressful few days.

"Fine but you're buying first round" Arizona says with a smirk

"Deal" The taller of the two surgeons responds with a relived smile, whist making her way towards the changing rooms with the blue eyed blonde trailing behind her.

Once they both step into the staff changing rooms the women immediately start getting dressed in a pair of street clothes before collecting the belongings they had left in their lockers at the start of their shifts.

Now dressed and ready they started walking towards the staff exit of the rather large hospital currently known as Grey – Sloan Memorial after a plane crash a few years back that claimed the lives of many talented surgeons, the accident happened not long before both Teddy and Arizona joined the staff.

Teddy joined after being offered the job as head of cardiothoracic surgery once she returned from her tour in Iraq, by now Chief, Dr Owen Hunt. Whilst Arizona joined after returning from Malawi where she had been for last three years saving lives with her Carter Madison Grant.

After the short walk from the hospital to the Emerald City Bar or as known by locals "Joes" both women walked through the double doors and were thankful for the heat that immediately hit their chilled skin.

Spotting two empty stalls in front of the bar, Teddy ordering herself and Arizona a coke as she is still on call. Once the bartender placed both drinks down on the bar the women all most instantly struck up easy conversation.

Spending the next hour laughing and just having a good time Teddy finally decided it was time to get some information from the blonde.

"So how was your date with Becca the other night?" Teddy asked curiously

"Neuro nurse Becca?" Arizona replied trying to delay any more questions her friend may have.

"Well how many girls with the name Becca did you go on a date with the other night?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"Um... Yeah she was okay I guess?"

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean she is a lovely girl but that's all I really have to say about her" Arizona replied shortly wanting to end the conversation of her nonexistent love life.

"Well maybe thats the sort of girl you need to go for, stop with the crazies and..." before Teddy had a chance to finish her sentence she heard her pager go off "Crap 911" Looking back at her friend Teddy decided to carry on "All I'm saying is you have always liked a challenge and most of the time end up getting hurt! Maybe you should try doing something easy for once" hearing her pager for the second time Teddy makes her way out of the bar shouting over her shoulder " Gotta go, Ill make it up to you"

"Great" Arizona muttered under her breath. Turning in her chair facing away from the bar, Arizona slowly looked around the bar seeing if they was anyone she knew from around the hospital. After realising that the bar was half empty and full of unfamiliar faces she checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

9.14pm

Picking up her coat the hung on the back of the bar stall Arizona did one more quick check of the room when her eyes landed on the most beautiful dark haired women she had ever seen. After deciding she now had a reason to stay she hung her coat back on the stall and took a seat, ordering another drink she casually watched the stunning women who sat at the far end of the bar slowly sipping her drink which Arizona assumes is wine, the women looked oblivious to what was going on around her clearly lost in her own thoughts, head remained down in a defeated manner and hands fidget with the rim of the wine glass.

For the five minutes Arizona was observing the woman, the blonde could tell that the other woman was sad, taking a chance Arizona took a pen out of her pocket and a napkin off the bar, quickly scribbling down a little message she called over the bartender and whispered in his ear before sitting back down and waiting for the bartender to do what she had asked.

All but two minutes later she sees the bartender place a glass of wine in front of breathtaking Latin, under that glass was the napkin she had handed the bartender when whispering in his ear.

Holding her breath, Arizona watched as the bartender pointed at her. Nervously meeting the women's eyes she see the most heart stopping smile she has ever seen removing the blondes nerves instantly Even though the smile looked genuine Arizona could tell it was not full of happiness like she had hoped, but Arizona will take it.

Looking at her watch for hopefully the final time tonight:

9.30pm

Finally deciding it was time to leave Arizona puts on her coat just as the napkin she had write the message on was placed back in her line of vision. Reaching out she sees the little note she had hastily wrote earlier.

'You're too beautiful to be sad, hopefully this will make you smile.

Have a good night'

Written in a much neater manner underneath the blonde surgeons much messier scrawl simply said:

'Thank you'

Simply nodding her head to show she got the note then slipping the note into her pocket, Arizona walked towards the exit when she felt and slight almost hesitant tap on the shoulder. Turning around slowly coming face to face with the goddess she had been admiring most of the night, she cant help but take in an uneven breath.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would let me buy you a drink to say thank you properly?"

"Wow, yeah that would be great, I'm Arizona" Sticking her hand out for the other women to shake.

"Callie"

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible? Dont know if I should continue so this is a tester chaper for me to see if any body is interested in me continuing<strong>


End file.
